Roy's Guilt
by ruroken darkblade
Summary: UPDATED! A creature even more evolved than the homunculi is created by the corrupt part of the military. Some RoyxRiza. AU manga version. M. PLEASE R
1. experiment

**This is an AU of the manga version of Fullmetal Alchemist. If this blows then tell me and I'll work on it. I know I am not the best and it will get good soon. This is going to be a long story if its liked and ill make sure to update regularly. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or any of its characters. It seems to own me a bit more**

**Chapter 1**

" We did it…I can't believe we actually did it!" a man clad in all white with a white mask over his mouth. He placed a gloved hand over it and pulled it down and then the cap over his messy white hair. " The colonel is going to be ecstatic about this one."

His partner, though, did not seem to happy about the situation and pushed the other scientist into the wall, spilling all sorts of medical instruments and papers onto the stone floor " DID WHAT!?" he shouted and lowered his voice as to not cause any further alarm " All we did was create another weapon!"

" But Kao this well end all other wars." He walked back up to him and gave him an almost pleading look. " be happy we have done the right thing"

"John it may seem that way until they use 'it' to start silencing anyone and everyone who doesn't even share our same values. This is serious! It could turn into some sort of take over the world project"

"Lighten up" John rested his hand upon Kao's shoulder " After this there will be no more need for the military and pointless Amestrian" He gave him a kind smile as Kao just sighed.

" I hope you right" He said softly and peered onto the floor nearly ten feet away where a naked figure lay unconscious in the middle of a smoking and still sparking alchemy circle. " At any rate inform President Bradley that Project LPS is a success. The colonel will want to know too." He never took his eyes off of the figure. He was terrified of it.

"MUSTANG!" Ed shouted as he slammed his hand with a document under it onto Roy's desk causing other papers to fly off of it " How could you send me and Al to that godforsaken place. We were nearly killed by an angry mob of military haters!" The small state alchemist was fuming now. Roy had sent him off to a small village where a supposed group of rebellions were meeting. He was right but it was a very dangerous place for military of any sort. Still the Elric brothers had managed to stop it and put an end to the dangerous group.

The flame alchemist wasn't really paying to much attention " oh…yeah but you did get rid of the threat so why are you fuming, and you shouldn't be mad at me I never did send Al to go with you. If you're that concerned for his safety then you should of left him here."

Ed looked like he was about to bite Roy's head off but Al held him back " Sorry colonel, you know how he gets."

Riza came in and dropped another stack of paperwork next to his already large stack of paperwork that he had been too lazy to do " Sir you really should get to be doing this. It's not going to itself, and um.." she gave him a look that told him they needed privacy for the moment. Roy understood and shooed the Elrics away. When she was sure they were gone she handed him a thick yellow paper sized envelope. She wasn't sure what was in it or why privacy was needed. This seemed to be one of the few things Roy actually kept secret from her, though she felt it wasn't any of her business so she never snooped.

Roy sent her off to go do some busy work and tore open the envelope. When he slid the papers out he looked at the code. Everything like this was sent to him in a code that only a few members could interpret. His eyes snapped open wide "No way!" he exclaimed softly. His hands trembled as he read and reread the documents just to make sure. He then stood up and tossed the documents into the trashcan and burned them. Then the flame alchemist grabbed his coat and swung it on. He found Riza nearby " I have to go to central now"

Riza grabbed his wrist " Sir why?" she asked bringing her voice to a whisper

Roy adverted his eyes from her gaze " It's just…something I have to do. I'll be back and don't tell the Elrics." Riza nodded and he left. She was the last person in the world that he wanted to know about this project. After all she unknowingly was the main source of help for it and if she found out he probably would have a bullet in his crotch and then his head. He shuddered just thinking about it. Then Fullmetal might ruin it too. Shrimp though he is. Still a formidable foe.

"ACHOO!" Ed sniffed " hope I'm not getting a cold."

Al held up one of his massive black fingers as he spoke " you know they say when you sneeze there is someone probably talking about you."

" Oh really?" Ed grinned and had a shifty look " Some happy townspeople must be praising me for my good deeds then, or maybe even a girl"

" Somehow I doubt that"

" Shut up Al and lets go" They, well Ed was eating lunch at a local restaurant and then they were going to take a train up to central. He was hoping to find another lead on the philosophers stone and a big city like Central would be the perfect place to go to find any leads" Al followed behind him as they left.

Roy sped past them in his car, but neither of them noticed each other. Which was good because they would also be taking two separate trains. Roy was making sure to get the earliest train possible. He had to see this for his own eyes. He never believed it would work but felt just as guilty. As much as he hated working for the homunculi known as the president it still seemed like a good idea at the time until the second thoughts came. Maybe he could destroy it before they fully activated this…living philosophers stone.

"So…they actually did it. Didn't think they had it in them" Envy told lust. He had his hand on his hip, fingers in his skirt some and the other holding up a few papers. " Anyway" he handed over the papers to the beautiful homunculi "You two should report back to father and hand him those. It has all the specs in it and even a photo of the thing. He's actually kinda pretty. Still I am the cutest."

Lust frowned and stood up. She flipped to the back of the packet to find a color photograph of the creature "Neither homunculi nor human" she said mostly to herself as she stared at the picture. It was kind of hard to see since it was dark but she could make out some long white hair over its face and down his back and that it was chained up over a intricate black alchemy circle "Oh my…I thought it was a girl until I saw the third leg down there."

Envy chuckled some "I know what you mean. I mean look at the waist on it. He looks like a flat chested girl now that we have him clothed properly"

"By properly you mean an outfit kind of like the one you're wearing now?" Lust asked now slightly amused by the situation.

"Of course" he shut his eyes and smiled. Then moved his fingers over his chest " after all I do have the best fashion sense, but yes it's a shirt like mine and some black pants. He's a nice kid though kind of violent now that I shook him up some"

"Try not to do that, Envy" Lust told him as she walked away " we'd like it on our side"

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if this story is liked ill update again very soon.


	2. Guilt

Well…here goes chapter 2 Well…here goes chapter 2 for any who enjoys reading this. I decided to put this up anyway just because I love to write.

Disclaimer: once again I do not own FMA or any of his characters. It owns me…sometimes I wish Riza owed me…

Chapter 2

Roy calmly walked up the stone steps of Central headquarters, but inside he was a nervous wreck, anxious to see this and yet at the same time hoping it is all one false statement. He had been told this was a project to help bring about peace but he knew better and they all knew that he knew that. Still if he could take whatever it was for himself and use it to become president, he would. The flame alchemist's ambitions where just to high to actually stroll in and destroy it now that he really thought about it. He walked into the conference room where he met two men who were arguing, an ancient man with messy white hair and a scar on his chin and another with balding gray hair. Both were in military uniform.

"Hello Colonel Mustang" John said beaming while he shook his hand. "I'm Major Mito and this is my associate Doctor Zin."

The colonel nodded "Alright. May I see the creation" He took a note that John seemed very excited about the while thing while Kao was moody and silent.

" Follow me" John led him down the stairs and into the hidden basement. The door was hidden with alchemy in a closet in a storage room that nobody ever used. " We already informed the president"

Roy was uneasy now. These two scientists were the best of the best and worked directly for the president. Both corrupt and knew all about the homunculi, and this creature itself was supposed to be even more evolved than the homunculi. It was supposed to be a whole new level. It would wipe out the use for armies since it was such a powerful weapon. Now to see what exactly 'it' was.

Kao and John both started opening a series of thick steel doors until they were into a dimly lit room. Bradley was already there.

"Ah hello colonel Mustang." He said in his usual cheerful tone. "I see you have come to gaze upon this glorious work of art as well. His eyes never left the creature " neither human nor homunculi. I hate to say it but we just created something more advanced than ourselves"

Mustang began to walk forward but hit an invisible wall "Glass?" he squinted and peered into the darkness until his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Suspended by his wrists from two thick long chains was what appeared to be a very androgynous teen boy who looked around seventeen or eighteen. He breathed slowly and looked poorly treated. " Why" Roy started " do you treat it like that if you want it to be on your side?"

The president seemed to think for a moment " He is insane at the moment and doesn't really know. We will treat him better once his mind reaches a better stability. If not we will keep him imprisoned and unleash him when necessary" He looked over at Roy and grinned slightly " what do you think of your creation"

Roy's breath caught in his lungs for a moment "My…creation?"

"After all you did provide us with the basic DNA for us to build upon, and very compatible it was for some reason"

Roy felt horrible now. This thing had to be destroyed. He looked over at it and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw it stare directly at him. The boy had a very pretty face but he looked extraordinarily like Riza" The flame alchemist started to tremble and gulped some.

"Now would you like the honor of naming it?" Bradley asked.

Roy shook his head "No. Naming something only brings one closer to it. I do not want that closeness. I want it killed"

Bradley shook his head "Now now Mustang, you know you have to cooperate with us unless you want everyone you know and love" The president seemed to be trying to look for a reason for Mustang to slip up.

The now pissed off flame alchemist curled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth " yes…. sir" he said biting off both words. He could not take his eyes off this thing now.

" I see you're very guilty about what you have done about him. What if I named it Guilt?" he was playing with Mustangs nerves now.

" Well it does go well with the rest of your names but how about a normal name" After all this was now an unknown relative of Riza and deserved at least that much. Roy then just walked out. A guard escorted him to the hotel where he would be staying, under watch of course. He now knew how Fullmetal felt when he assigned guards to him.

Roy was now in the shower. He let the steaming water pour over his back while he rested his forehead against the cool tile wall. "What…what am I going to do" he whispered softly "I had no choice but…now…I may just have to sacrifice my friends for the rest of this world" he was now even doubting if the rest of the world deserved what he could do for them. He slapped his cheek and put his head under the stream of water. '_No Roy you can't think like that_' He told himself.

" BIG BROTHER NO YOU'LL KILL HIM!" shrieked Al as he pulled his older brother from the man he was punching in the face for calling Ed 'little'.

The man was fairly large but shaking in horror. He got up and ran off screaming, " He's a monster! Run away from the little monster!"

A vein popped in Ed's forehead but Al suddenly changed the subject " Look Central HQ is up ahead!"

" Yeah its not that hard to miss Al" Ed was cleaning out his ear with his pinky and when he noticed Al had suddenly vanished. " Al?" He looked around but the suit of armor bumped into him. " Oh, where did you go?"

" Nowhere" Al said quickly and a mew echoed through the hollow armor. He laughed nervously. " Odd sound for my stomach to make."

"AL GET THAT CAT OUT OF YOUR ARMOR!!" he shouted " AND PUT IT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT"

Al trampled Ed as he ran off in despair " your so mean big brother, I hate you!"

Ed sighed and hung his head. Then preceded back into central " pretty nostalgic" The Fullmetal Alchemist peered around " awfully quiet for such a big place. I wonder where everyone went. Maybe it's a holiday?" he said to himself. He continued to wonder aimlessly around the halls and got a good, yet bad idea at the time. Since everyone was gone he could now do a bit of snooping. Ed got his usual grin and headed upstairs. It felt so creepy with no one in the halls but he walked into the main information office. Hughes old one. Fullmetal felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He shook if off and started going through files of topnotch alchemists noted to be close to the philosophers stone.

" well well well, what do we have here?" Said a familiar voice from behind.

Ed's eyes snapped fully open and he whirled around "Envy!"

Well there goes another chapter. I promise something exciting next chapter and thanks for all who read and enjoy this.


	3. Mistrust

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own fma or any of its characters

Chapter 3

Ed kicked up at Envy but the green haired homunculi nimbly dodged and caught Ed's foot and threw him aside " Temper, Temper Fullmetal. Now why don't we take this outside?" Envy said slowly.

Ed growled. Obviously he wasn't supposed to be in this building now so naturally that only made him want to be in here even more. The golden haired alchemist pressed his hands together and then slid his left hand over his right arm turning the upper part into a short blade as he usually did for fights and stabbed at Envy who cart-wheeled out of the door and ran for the entrance. Ed ran after him "Damn he's luring-" Ed suddenly shouted as Gluttony jumped down from the ceiling and ran towards him. " Ah shit!"

"Remember not to kill him" Envy said as he ran besides Gluttony and then broke off into another hallway.

"Ed was running as fast as he could upstairs about to enter another room when he tripped and rolled off to the side. The alchemist looked up at the wall he hit to only find it was a door and then went straight in it and shut the door behind him. He heard Gluttony's footsteps come closer and then quickly faded away. He let out a sigh and stood up fully and examined his surroundings. He was in a large room with the king's lion sewn into a tapestry. He examined the desk and looked around some more seeing the bookshelves and several familiar looking swords on the wall. He was in Bradley's room " maybe I can really get some dirt on this guy now" he grinned evilly.

Al was back into Central HQ " Ed?" he called out. " Big brother? Where are you?" The suit of armor walked down the hall.

" So you're here too huh tin can" Envy grinned. He was leaning against a door staring at Al who whipped around to stare at him. Envy then got off of the door and slowly walked towards him.

Al backed up and then got into his fighting stance. But it was hard for him, being a big bulky suit of armor, to fight in this narrow hall. Envy quickly knocked him to the ground and got him to a position where he couldn't up. Then stepped aside to let the recently returned Gluttony chomp away at his legs. " No stop please!"

Ed was scanning a document he found. It was labeled as classified and should be destroyed after it was read, but since it was not obliterated and Ed let it 'accidentally' fall open, he scanned the page. He muttered some of the sentences out loud under his breath " Project renamed Guilt…. Body statistics in the back…philosophers stone!" he paused there and read on. Soon he clenched it in his fist "No way…this can't be happening." Fortunately for the homunculi, it was an old document and did not explain very much. Though he did notice Riza's name and felt she had to be informed. He folded the papers up but as he did a picture fell out. Ed pocketed the papers and a photo fell out. He picked it up and stared at the project for awhile taking note that it did look like the lieutenant, then pocketed it as well and ran out " Al!" he called running down the halls. " Where are you?" _Probably still with the cat_, Ed thought to himself and walked towards the nearest phone.

Al now legless was using his arms to struggle out of Envy's powerful grip. He did not know where he was being taken, but he was their prisoner for now. If only he had something to draw or write with then he might be able to transmute something to help him. He looked around and saw he was being taken through a series of steel doors. Some unknown state alchemist was leading the way until Envy unceremoniously dropped Al onto the stone floor.

"Well now you can keep 'It' company", Envy said without much interest as he shut the glass door behind him and walked away.

Al noticed he was pretty close to an alchemy circle though it was hard to tell what kind since he was lying on his back. He looked slowly up " is…. that a foot? Hello are you awake?" he asked seeing the body hanging from the chains. Whoever he was, he was still breathing. Suddenly two red lights shown where his eyes were and the boy tried moving forward some. He got into the light and Al saw that he was naked and he had the same kind of red eyes as a homunculi. The young Elric tried to back away with only his hands. It proved a difficult task.

The experiment tilted his head and stared at Al with great curiosity. " You have no body." He stated. His voice wasn't all as expected. He sounded almost concerned and it was very androgynous like the rest of his body.

"Um yeah" Al examined him again " why are you chained up like that?"

He shrugged " I'm usually kept like this and it doesn't really bother me" he sounded rather sad now. He really wanted to get out of his cell or at least walk around.

Al nodded some " My name is Alphonse, but everyone calls me Al. What's your name?" Al was trying to be as friendly as possible and wasn't all that scared anymore.

He shrugged again " never gave me one."

Al felt sorry for him and wished he could help.

Bradley and Roy listened via an intercom like system. "He seems to have gotten a lot friendlier. We might even be able to let him loose, but still under a watchful eye of course."

Roy didn't say anything although the more freedom this thing had the better chance he had of destroying it. He was also fuming inside because they had captured Al and used him to test the experiments temper and personality. Bradley was right. He had gotten so much friendlier compared to his earlier very violent version. "Will you let Al free now? I've been doing everything you asked.

Bradley had to think about it. Keeping Al here might lead Ed here as well which could result as a bad thing, but if they let Al out he would tell Ed all about it. Then again Envy made sure Al didn't see the secrete entrance. He decided to take a gamble but also lead Ed to a very sure lead on his precious stone far elsewhere. "I'll have to speak to Father about it. You are welcome to stay here and listen on" He said and left.

Roy sighed leaning his forehead against his hands. "Maybe Fullmetal will be of some help after all with this and he just hoped to god Riza didn't find out."

Ed sighed. He had just hung up with Riza who was as confused as she was. "Now to find Al." he turned away from the phone and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He wasn't all too worried about the homunculi due to the fact they had orders not to harm him. Still being chased by hulking Gluttony would kind of scare anyone.

"Big brother!" Al ran up to him. Father had restored him but messed with his memory a bit. He could not change it but did something to cover it up. " I heard Envy and Lust talk about the stone!"

This made Ed forget about the pocketed documents for the moment. "Tell me everything Al"

"They were talking about a lab where they had one already created. Somewhere back in the east. We might find some more leads there."

Ed nodded " We were just there." He did not feel like running back into Roy but it would be a good chance to see Riza again. " Riza!"

Al was outside looking for the kitten. "What?"

"Never mind" he said walking down the street. " Lets get a hotel I'm tired." He was actually going to stay to meet Riza and he just remembered the document "Come on Al"

Back home Riza was already packed and had her military uniform on. She was worried and had a vow to protect Roy. She was going over to Central HQ to go see what was going on and to see this document that mentioned her in it. She felt a little betrayed but expected nothing less from this now corrupt military. The lieutenant picked up her bags and strode out the door.

"Going as planned" the king said waiting the boys from the upstairs window, or so he thought.

Right then Lust barged through the door. She was already healing but her arm from the shoulder was missing and her left side of her face was healing from a bad burn that had exposed her skull " Wrath we have a problem."

Well that was chapter three. hope you have enjoyed it and chapter four will be up soon


	4. Escape

Well here goes chapter four

Well here goes chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own fma or any of it characters.

Chapter four

The creature was struggling to pull the chains from the ceiling. It would have been a lot easier but every time he tried to use alchemy the circle under him would flash and cause him a great deal of pain. He found out very recently how strong during his last training session and he wanted out. He had talked to an outsider and it craves for the same freedom.

"Hey…calm down" It was John. Koa was behind him. " Come on and if you do we will give you a nice treat"

It opened his mouth and vomited a substance like red water but only more potent. The goo fell all over the two scientists and they fell against each other screaming in pain as red sparks danced around their bodies." Then they fell down twitching and convulsing, their bodies merged together in some hideous disgusting form their systems could not handle. Soon the body failed them and they died.

Envy walked up to him and kicked the mutated body aside. Then he looked up at the creature. Wrath was close behind. " So if we let you out will you stop this little temper tantrum?"

He looked at Envy for a while and shut his eyes, calming down.

"Good let's go Envy" Bradley said walking out. Envy followed him. They just needed to stop the tantrum was all.

Falling for the same trick as always, the experiment just pretended to sleep. Though he finally thought of a plan.

"I wish I could remember, big brother, but I just can't" Al was saying. He had seen the documents that Ed had seen and it reminded him about the homunculi capturing him. He had seen something relating to this but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Man Al. I don't understand how this could happen. I'm sure a soul can't get amnesia from getting hit on the head or something. His eyes snapped open. Unless someone messed with him using alchemy. He crumpled up the paper in his fist as Al kept looking through the documents.

There was a knock at the door and Ed opened it. It was a bellhop. " Mr. Elric, you have a phone call." Ed nodded and went downstairs to take it. "Ed speaking."

"Hello Edward, this is Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Hello Lieutenant" he said " you finally here?"

"Yeah" she answered, " I'm on my way over to the hotel and just thought I would let you know. Say you haven't seen Roy anywhere right?"

Ed blinked " Roy is here? I did not know that, but I'll keep an eye out for him." He told them his room number and that they would wait for her and all go to back into Central HQ together. He hung up and walked back upstairs " Alright Al we are going to go back into headquarters later to solve this problem once and for all"

Al nodded and a meow echoed through his armor.

Ed slowly and angrily looked over at his younger brother. A vein popped out of his forehead "Al"

Al got up " big brother your so evil!" he knocked Ed over as he ran out. Ed twitched some. At least it wasn't like getting hit with the cursed wrench Winry carried everywhere.

Riza had gotten a room near the Elrics and they were already talking downstairs, trying to figure out this entire situation.

"Well yeah if Roy is in trouble they would probably be using me as some sort of blackmail. I just have to be there to support him."

"I just want to punch Roy's face into the ground." Ed growled and put his fist in his hand.

Riza gave him a look and then got out of her chair "We have waited long enough here, lets go."

Ed looked at her. She had quite a few guns on her as always and it seemed she had expected a fight. He nodded and stood up " alright, lets find out what's going on and try to stop this experiment before it's completed.

They stood off and trudged back into a much more full headquarters and made a beeline down the hall.

"Riza… I mean lieutenant Hawkeye."

The three turned around. "Mustang" Ed growled, "What the hell is going on here!"

Roy ignored him and continued to stare at Riza. "What are you doing here?"

" I wanted to ask you the same thing." Riza stated. "Forgive me for disobeying your order, but I understand you have" she brought her voice much lower " getting into something that you may need my help for"

Ed pulled out one of the papers and Roy snatched it from his hands " how did you get this Fullmetal!?"

"I have my ways" he said and then angrily poked a gloved finger into his chest "What shady business are you getting caught up into and what does it have to do the lieutenant?"

Roy narrowed his eyes "This is none of your business!" he pushed Ed back "Lieutenant you must go back to East HQ!"

'_There defiantly was something going on now_, Ed thought. _He wants us gone but why'_

The creature looked down at the alchemy circle and then at the length of his chains that went up into the darkness. They were very long and the alchemy circle wasn't all that big. He tried to use some alchemy on the steel cuffs on his wrists. The circle below glowed red and shot up a red light at him. He gritted his teeth in pain, still he did it for a reason. He took notice that the light only was the diameter around the middle of the circle to its edges. That's when he grinned and started to swing, his body slowly moving back and forth until he was out of range of the circle

" What is he doing?" Envy asked from behind the glass.

Bradley ran forwards " Stop him now before he – "

Too late! With a red flash of light the chains disintegrated and he burst out of the glass. He still wore the steel cuffs. They could come in handy as material.

Envy went to tackle him to the ground but they once loyal experiment dodged with such speed he couldn't see. " Damn I forgot about his speed" Envy turned only to get a long steel blade into his gut. He used the cuffs to form them. Then he got another unto his chest. It swung around slicing Envy into three pieces.

His body fell and the nameless creature turned his eyes to Gluttony who swung his fist at him. Red sparks went up the big homunculi's arm and all around his body. Gluttony screamed in pain as his eyes erupted in blood and more blood spilled down his ears, nostrils, and mouth. Something liquid seemed to pump into the experiments arm and Gluttony started to disintegrate into dust, starting with his skin and all the way to his bone until that was gone too.

Bradley stepped back "He… absorbed the stone inside of Gluttony." He turned to a just as terrified Lust. " We may have to go to think of a plan"

"But what about It" she pointed at the creature who was looking down at the reforming Envy.

"Unless you want to die you will have to forget him at the moment and run" Bradley took off with his amazing speed. Lust followed after him and Envy wasn't going to be left behind either. He turned into a dog and took off between the creatures legs.

The creature followed after but they had already gone. Was there another door he didn't know about? He looked around and went to the door that led out and pushed it open breaking the wall behind it and pushing the bookcase over. Then stormed out naked into the halls. Several people screamed, mostly women and several men tried to hand him their jackets. He shoved them aside. He was so close to going outside. He could smell it.

Roy turned around seeing the commotion and then his eyes widened "Oh no" It was coming right for them and then paused seeing Roy. He remembered him too. Then his eyes slid from him to Al which he started to smile when he saw.

Riza shoved herself in front of the others and pointed a pistol at him since he had blood on him. She then saw his face. It was like hers, even his hair was like hers except a lot longer and white. She lowered her gun and turned her gaze to Roy. She remembered reading the papers and what it explained: _DNA from Hawkeye…the philosophers stone. It confused her but yet started to make little sense._ " Roy" she said dropping the formal talk. " What the hell is going on here?"


	5. Roy's story

Here is chapter five

Here is chapter five. I hope whoever has read this is enjoying it a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter 5

Roy stared in horror at the creature and Riza. _No! No! No! It's all falling apart! She's going to know now!_ he thought. His entire body trembled and he pulled on his glove and looked at the creature. It had to die now! He snapped his fingers and engulfed it in flame.

Riza now had her gun at him " you told me to shoot you if you ever became like the homunculi." Tears filled her brown eyes and streamed down her cheeks "Explain everything to me!" her voice rose sharply as she seemed to take command now.

Ed watched as the creature was perfectly unharmed by the explosion and never seemed to flinch. Al rushed past him " hey you escaped!" he said suddenly remembering everything as he saw his former chained up friend.

"And still no name" It sighed and smiled at Al, glad to see him. He then looked at Roy and then Al. He was prepared to kill Roy but he started staring at Riza for some reason. He felt a connection with the woman, but he just didn't know why.

Roy nodded and took Riza " follow me then we have to get away" he was leaving Fullmetal and Al to the creature now since it seemed friendly now.

Ed stared at him and both Elrics took him out of there. They needed a place to hide.

Roy had Riza in his car now. He was extremely nervous and any false movement could be his last with Riza in the car. " Alright Riza you have a right to know but knowing this will put you in so much more danger."

"I don't care I want to know what's going on now Roy!" she was still crying some and felt betrayed and like Roy could not even trust her anymore.

The flame alchemist did not look at her but stare down at the steering wheel. He placed both gloved hands on it. " Alright here is the story," he said softly.

_It all started when Roy was called up to see Bradley two years ago, before he knew he was a homunculi._

_"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang I've been wanting to talk to you" Bradley smiled kindly. "I have a proposition for you. My top scientists and alchemists have been working on a sort of chimera." He paused for a moment to shuffle up some papers " but it's not one at all but this is the best way I can put it. Almost like a homunculi" he finished darkly._

_"A homunculi!" exclaimed a now alarmed Roy, sitting up and slamming his hands down on the desk "There's no such thing!"_

_"I assure you that we are currently working on the subject and I am planning to give you a nice promotion for your help" The president said as if waving some bait in front of the Flame Alchemists face. "We just need some compatible blood. All of ours keeps on getting destroyed. Apparently we just don't have resilient enough people."_

_Roy wasn't too convinced " what would this thing do for the military?"_

_Bradley already seemed to have an answer in mind "Stop all wars. There would be no more of a need for the 'dogs' they say and more time for the alchemists to actually help the people. This experiment, if done correctly, will put a stop to all wars."_

_Roy smiled some. It was all he wanted, just to help the people. " alright so did you have anyone in mind?"_

_"Yes actually. You are one of them. Then your lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, and the rest of your little small self put together team."_

_"Why not just ask them or get the doctors to draw blood for an examination?" Roy asked._

_Truth was that Bradley knew that Roy could be trouble. He had his eye on him ever since the end of the war and in order to put him on a tighter leash was to get him involved in this. And what better way then to talk his own close friends into getting an examination at the military hospital. "It would be hard for anyone else but you to ask them to get an examination. They may get suspicious, but you cannot tell them what it's for"_

_Roy felt uneasy. As if he was betraying his own friends some now. "You're…" he spoke softly and didn't look at the president "… sure that this will help everyone?"_

_"Positive" He assured him. "You are dismissed and will be further briefed when the time comes."_

"Apparently yours and Havocs blood where the only surviving samples, although Havocs died in the fetal stages" he said. "but… I guess that means you have a little brother" he hated to put it that way but it was the only way he could put it.

Riza looked at him angrily " he seems nice now but he's only been hurt. I'm sure with the proper care and love he could become a useful friend to us"

" No!" he said quickly and sharply " He is very unstable and could snap at any moment!"

Riza glared at him " his name?"

" he doesn't have one" Roy said and heard the door open and slam shut. Riza ran off and Roy got out and took after her " Come back!" he shouted and turning into a full sprint.

Riza wanted to find him now. She had lost both parents and this was the only family member she had left, man-made or not she was determined to save him now. She knew she was letting her emotions get the best of her but this seemed like the right thing to do.

Ed was running ahead of the other two, not sure exactly what he was doing. Meanwhile Al ran behind him and was holding the creature's wrist. The experiment wasn't to worried at the moment. He was taking in the sights and looked around loving to be outside in the air, not caring that it was a cloudy day.

Ed soon stopped and Al bumped into him, knocking him over. " What's wrong?" He asked. Ed grumbled and had Al's foot print in his back.

Riza stood in front of them huffing from the running "Al" she had to stop to take a breath. " Leave him with me… Roy is coming to kill him"

" I don't think that is possible" Ed told her, remembering how Roy's attack had no effect on It.

She just ran past him and took It's hand, then started to run off in another direction.

"Stop!" Al shouted and was about to run but Ed grabbed his wrist. " what?" the younger brother asked.

Roy was now standing in front of them " which way did Riza go" he asked " tell me now!"

Ed shook his head. "No way your just going to kill him."

"Not you too. He's dangerous and needs to be killed. He doesn't know what he is doing and could snap at any time. You haven't seen what he is capable of." Ed still stood his ground and Roy just sighed " but if I have to take you out to get to him and save Riza then so be it" He snapped his fingers in the Elric brothers direction.

Both Elrics jumped out of the way in opposite directions. Al was franticly trying to put out the fire on his loincloth " Big brother!" he whined as Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground sending spikes in Roy's direction.

Roy dodged and hit him with another explosion. " damn!" Ed cursed and threw off his now burning coat. He turned his arm into a blade, tearing the glove on that hand at the same time and lunged at him.

Al was nowhere to be seen.

Roy blocked Ed's attack with another explosion that caused the building near them to collapse. Hopefully it was empty. Ed jumped back and then lunged at Roy again this time slicing into his side some. " Dammit Fullmetal listen to me!" he growled sending a series of blasts that followed Ed around. Each one becoming more dangerously close until the point Ed knew he had lost.

One hit him in the back and he fell forward on his face. He turned around and stared up at Roy wondering if the colonel was really going to kill him.

" sorry Fullmetal" Roy glared and Ed shut his eyes as Roy snapped his fingers. A drops of water hit his face waking him up and Roy kept snapping. " damn!" he turned around and narrowly missed Al's huge fist.

Al had made a long hose made from some random objects and pipe. It connected to the plumbing system from the destroyed house. " Forget it colonel your useless in the rain" Ed smirked getting up.

That hit Roy like a ton of bricks. " useless?"

Ed shoved him down " forget it" then they both ran off to go find Riza in vain.

Well there you go. Another chapter done and guess what guys. He gets a name next chapter woo! Would have had one for him earlier but I suck at the naming thing and have been thinking forever of one. Plus I drew a picture of him since I consider myself a pretty good drawer if anyone wants to see. Anyway the next one will be up in the next couple of days since I like to update pretty quickly. Thanks for reading.


	6. A Name

Sorry that took so long

Sorry that took so long. I was on spring break and kinda played super smash brothers brawl all weekend….at least I kick ass with pikachu now. Anyway here is chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy.

Oh yeah…disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its characters

CHAPTER SIX

It had been two days since Riza had taken the experiment and ran off. The two were in a hotel room. They had talked a lot and Riza had taken a liking to him, treating him like family. His friendliness reminded her of a man she once met. He was kind but childish. Also an enemy which she had taken the life of during the war. He was helping Ishbalins, though he was from Xing. "Riku." She said aloud.

"Eh?" He looked at her from atop the bed he was sitting on.

"How's that for a name, Riku" She said and gave him a kind smile.

He thought for a moment and put his finger on his chin while he stared at the ceiling. "Alright. Riku it is." Riku smiled now glad to finally have a name. Getting called 'It' or 'The Experiment' really gets to a person after a while.

Riza smiled and looked down at her taken apart pistol. She had been cleaning it absentmindedly. It was something she felt necessary and it helped her concentrate on what she was really thinking about " We can't hide for ever and I really don't want to hurt Roy so I have to convince him that you are a good person." She soon took on a glare " and to get rid of those homunculi."

Riku glared too. His red eyes flashed for a moment and then he shook his head "I hate those guys, but I did kill the fat one."

" Homunculi are hard to kill…was it easy for you?" she asked amazed that anyone could do that single handedly.

" Yeah very" he said and plucking at the small white tank top he was wearing. Since Riza had not had a chance to buy him any clothes so she had lent him a pair of pants and a tank top that cut off at the chest so it left his stomach exposed. It actually quite suited him due to his figure.

"Time for a bath and then we will go out and get something to eat alright" she smiled and took him to the tub. He stripped in front of her making her blush some but he was so much like a child she had to help bath him. Riku splashed around some while she washed his hair " How does it stay so soft. " she wondered aloud as she felt some of his silver hair between her thumb and forefinger.

Riku giggled and pulled her in the tub " you too!" he laughed.

Riza screamed " Gah! Don't do that!" she gasped and put her arms around his neck as she got out. Then looked in the mirror at both of their soaked faces. They looked almost like twins.

Roy had been searching for Riza the entire time. If the homunculi found her she could be killed. His only hope was that the experiment would protect her. Still he did not trust him one bit and had to get to her before he either snapped or the homunculi came. He wanted to protect her and would die before anything happened to Riza.

The Flame Alchemist was on a train now wishing it could go faster. He was heading north because he could think of a place up there Riza stayed sometimes. Though she hardly ever went because she hated to leave his side. Though he hated her babysitting he really missed it right now.

Roy must of dozed off because the train was coming to a stop now. He got up and stretched, his back now stiff from falling asleep the wrong way. He groaned and stepped off the train after letting the other mass of people through. The colonel walked through the crowd and froze when he saw a blonde haired man in a blue military uniform heading straight for him. "You people work fast" he sneered and pulled his gloves on.

The military guy, who was actually Envy in disguise, rolled his eyes " aw I'm not here for a fight. As of now we have similar objectives so we might as well work together. I mean my people are quick at finding people."

Roy was right. He had to hand it to the homunculi. They seemed to always be everywhere " Are there more of you here?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Envy led him to a more secluded area "Just Greed but he doesn't even know what the experiment looks like because he was too busy chasing things he wanted to help us with the project." Envy hated talking to the colonel like this. It was almost like they were friends but it was just forced cooperation. He was sure Roy hated it too.

"Good" Roy said. He was waiting for an opportunity like this. It would be easier taking them out one by one. " Where is the fat one and the one with the boobs?" he asked indicating Lust and Gluttony.

"Gluttony is dead. The experiment killed him like it was nothing and I don't know where Lust is. Anyway I am going to get moving." Envy slid into an alley and disappeared. A small brown dog ran out.

Roy stared at the retreating animal/homunculi and then made his own way back to the train station. Riza would be another stop up north but he wanted to stop here to rest up some, wanting to be in top shape for fighting what he was up against. Still he should of took Envy while he had the chance. The problem was all the people in the way. Maybe if he could find him later and get him into a more empty place. Homunculi would take forever to kill and there was no telling how many souls Envy had so he probably wouldn't be able to kill him anyway. Roy shook his head in frustration and rubbed his temples as he walked off.

Riku and Riza were walking through town again. Lust was watching overhead along with Wrath.

"Hmm we may want to mount an attack soon before he gets any stronger." The president advised. He rubbed his chin and put a hand on the hilt on one of his swords. "When we gather our remaining brethren. I suggest you go find Greed and I will go get Sloth. Father is going to resurrect Gluttony if possible."

Lust sighed and scratched her forehead " alright. I kind of miss the big glutton." She grinned.

Wrath raised an eyebrow "Or try to seduce him with that nice charm of yours?"

Lust rolled her eyes "I doubt it could be done. I will pass on that."

Riku already knew about her and would probably kill all homunculi on sight. Maybe Roy too. He was peering through a large window with his hands and face pressed up against the glass, staring into an automail shop. " ooh neat its kinda like what that short gold haired guy had on his arm."

On the train Ed sneezed, causing Al to jump and hit his head in the luggage rack overhead, knocking some things down.

"Yeah but we are going to get you some proper clothes." Riza told him and pulled on his arm "Can't have my little brother running around in my undershirt"

Riku poked at his shirt "I like it. It's pretty comfy." He was content but he could sense the many souls looming overhead. There was a homunculi or two somewhere. His eyes narrowed and he looked up at a building "Sis we have company."

Wrath staggered back some "Lust go get them all as fast as possible. I will keep them busy. Envy should be around here somewhere." Lust left and Wrath pulled out two of his swords. The crowed gasped and backed away. The president about to attack someone must be a sight to commoners.

"Come to take me back?" Riku asked darkly "Then come at me. I'll kill you all right here!" Sparks danced around his body and Wrath lunged forwards.

Sorry about this..kinda had writers block but I'm ok now. Should update more often and the next chapter will be far more exciting.


End file.
